Be My LoveMonkey
by LynstHolin
Summary: Charlus Potter/Abraxas Malfoy Short Valentine's Day fluff. Charlus gives Abraxas an unusual Valentine's Day gift.


These are the same versions of Charlus Potter and Abraxas Malfoy as in my fics 'The Seekers' and 'The White Cliffs of Dover'. They are based on the head-canon of ffnetter Thorsmaven. Thorsmaven's Charlus/Abraxas fics can only be found (along with lots of artwork, including the picture that inspired this fic) on deviantART under the username Yhu.

Warnings: suggestiveness at the end, fluff

...

Abraxas blinked hard. He _had _to be hallucinating. That abomination could not actually exist. The fake-fur and felt creature that Charlus held out to him was an obese ape with a freakish resemblance to Gernon Goyle. An attempt had been made to cute-ify it with pink rouge, a heart-shaped nose, and a ribbon around its neck that said 'Be my Love Monkey,' but it was still one of the most hideous things Abraxas had ever seen. Which, considering the creatures he had encountered and battled while performing his duties as a magical artifact hunter for the Ministry, was saying a lot.

Charlus grinned widely. "For you, baby. Be my Valentine."

Perhaps stopping at the Leaky Cauldron for a few pints had not been a good idea. Not only was Charlus getting a little too lovey-dovey in public, but he had bought-THAT. Abraxas reluctantly took the ape toy. He was barely able to get his arms around it. "It's very... interesting."

"You can put it in the drawing room so everyone that comes by can see it!"

"Ah, perhaps my bedroom would be better, so, ah, I can see it as soon as I wake up."

Charlus guffawed so hard that he bent over, slapping his knees. "You thought I was serious! You kill me!"

Abraxas raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend/sometimes-lover laugh hysterically. "You are the most easily amused person I have ever met, Charlus."

"Isn't it awful? The vendor was practically giving them away. I felt sorry for the poor girl, so I bought one. We can give it to Lucius. Five year olds have no taste."

"Have you _met _my son? He is going through a phase where he only speaks French, because he thinks English is too barbaric. But perhaps he'll like it."

"Let's go give it to him, then." Charlus was giving Abraxas that _look_. What he had really meant was _Let's put the kid so bed to we can celebrate this holiday the way it ought to be celebrated_. It was a nippy evening in Diagon Alley, but Abraxas started feeling warm.

...

"C'est que vous, Père?" Lucius had tried to wait up for his father, but he had fallen asleep on the leather couch in front of the fireplace. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The boy was a miniature wizard of fashion in his lace-up boots and custom-made robes, and his hair, which he insisted on wearing long so he could look more like his father, was somehow still all in place, even after his slumber.

"Yes, it's me. Did Jumbles serve you a decent supper?"

"Oui, Père. Ratatouille et pasta."

"Very good."

Charlus emerged from the fireplace, waving the monstrous ape before him. "I have a present for you, Lucius!" The little boy took one look at the toy and screamed. He scrambled up his father's front and wrapped his arms tightly around Abraxas' neck, sobbing hysterically. Charlus looked abashed. "I didn't mean to scare him! I mean... you have a mounted yeti in your bedroom, so I wouldn't have thought..."

Abraxas waved a hand dismissively. "It's all right. You know how high strung he is." Abraxas awkwardly patted his son on the back and then unstuck him, one limb at a time. "It's time for you to go to bed, Lucius. Jumbles? Jumbles?" Abraxas frowned when the house elf did not appear. "Lucius, is there something wrong with Jumbles?" Lucius, who had just started to calm down, took up sobbing again.

Shrugging, Abraxas said to Charlus, "Let me get him settled."

Forty-five minutes later, Abraxas returned to the drawing room. He found Charlus looking through his stack of 78 records. "Is everything all right?" Charlus had taken off his cap and plaid sweater, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up.

Abraxas sat down on the couch next to the ape and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lucius forgot that one must never play dress-up with a house elf."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. He gave Jumbles a beret because he wanted her to look more French. I will have to miss work until I can get another elf."

"You know, Ab, most people hire nannies to take care of their kids."

"I will hire another nanny as soon as I am able to find one that is over seventy years old. Any younger than that, and they start getting ideas about how this lonely young widower needs another wife."

Charlus settled on a record, putting it on the spindle of the Gramophone and dropping the needle into the groove. The opening bars of Hoagy Carmichael's 'Star Dust' played, soft and lush and as romantic as a song could get. He held his hands out. "Dance with me, beautiful."

Abraxas went to go into a formal dance pose with one hand on Charlus' shoulder, but his lover pulled him close. "I think this is closer to molestation than dancing," he said as Charlus pushed the neck of his shirt down and began to nibble.

"I like your turtlenecks. I can leave all the love bites I want, and no one will see them."

"What do you think we should do with that ape, anyway?"

"Give it to the Goyles. They'll think it's another one of their children." Charlus gave Abraxas a very thorough kissing, then tried to push him back down on the couch.

"There is no way that I will be able to... you know... with _that_ thing in the room," Abraxas said, pointing at the ape.

"Fine." Charlus whipped out his wand and Vanished the offending toy. "Better?"

"Much." Abraxas let out a brief, surprised yelp when Charlus jumped on top of him and knocked him onto the couch. He landed on his back with Charlus between his spread legs.

"Very convenient," Charlus gloated. He reached down pulled something out of his trouser pocket. It was the 'Be my Love-Monkey' ribbon. "Will you wear this for me, and only this?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

"It's long enough that I could tie your wrists together with it."

"I'm not sure I should trust you that much after the incident with the dog-leash."

"Or I could-" Charlus whispered into Abraxas' ear for a full minute.

Abraxas turned pink, and his gray eyes darkened as his breath quickened. "That one. Please."

"So you'll be my love-monkey?"

"I have my wand. I _will_ use it on you."

"I don't think that's your wand I'm feeling right now."

Abraxas moved his hands down Charlus' back. "Enough talking." He snaked his head up and captured Charlus' lips with his own for a long kiss. Knowing that it couldn't be seen, Abraxas smiled, just a little. He knew he was in for a very good night.


End file.
